


Right move

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “It’s going to be cold tonight,” he continued, ignoring her point. “We have the rest of our lives to sort this stuff out. I think we should get to bed and get warm instead.”





	Right move

**Author's Note:**

> 28 - moving in together

The yawn took over suddenly, causing her to place the box on the counter in front of her so she could cover her mouth with one hand.

Jon’s arm wrapped around her waist, making her give a surprised hitch of breath. Turning her head, she returned the smile he was giving her.

“I say we call it a day for now,” he murmured, placing a kiss to her clothed shoulder. His hand slid across her clothed stomach and settled on her hip, pulling her back ever so slightly against him.

She laughed as she felt his cock stirring against her and she smacked his hand in mock annoyance. “Jon! We have so much to unpack.”

“It’s going to be cold tonight,” he continued, ignoring her point. “We have the rest of our lives to sort this stuff out. I think we should get to bed and get warm instead.”

He started kissing her neck and Sansa felt her head tipping back against his shoulder. Her resistance was starting to wane as his hands moved up to her breasts. Jon was clearly not interested in playing games, wasting no time in squeezing her breasts through her shirt.

“I thought you wanted to go to the bed,” she teased.

He growled in response at her cheek, his hands moving down and under her top now. His fingers pulled at the cups of her bra so he could start circling her nipples. Sansa moaned softly at the attention, her nipples already starting to harden at his touch.

“We could christen the table instead,” he purred. “Or the counters. I intend to have you in the shower later too.”

“You’re insatiable!” she laughed.

Jon pinched her nipples in response, making her laugh cut sharply into a long moan. “You can’t blame me sweetheart!”

He spun her around suddenly, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss as his body pinned her to the counter. Giving up the pretense of being annoyed, she linked her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, pulling him towards her.

“Come on then,” she prompted, grinning against his mouth when he growled again at her challenging tone.

He lifted her onto the counter and immediately reached beneath her skirt to yank her tights and underwear down in one quick move, while Sansa busied herself with his belt and jeans.

A long groan escaped him as he finally sank into her, Sansa’s limbs locking around him to keep him in place. Combined with her breathy moans ghosting against his ear, he was already being driven to the edge. And when her nails sank into his shoulders and Jon clutched harder at her hips as his own picked up speed.

It took little time for her to sigh his name and tighten around him. He bit into her shoulder as he tumbled into his own release, the euphoria compared with the feel of Sansa stoking up and down his back making him sigh blissfully into her neck.

Her nose brushed at his ear and then trailed down his cheek to his neck. Turning her head, she kissed his clothed shoulder before finally moving back to grin at him.

“You know, we’re going to need to clean this before we have breakfast tomorrow.”

Jon smirked, his hands stroking up and down her thighs, dangerously close to where he was still buried inside of her.

“I’m having breakfast in bed tomorrow sweetheart.”


End file.
